People are naturally very often strongly influenced by the feedback, comments such as opinions, or purchases of others in their social network before, for example, making a purchase. For example, individual knowing that a family member or friend has commented positively on a certain brand of a product, or recently bought a certain brand of a product, may well positively influence the chances that the individual will make a similar purchase. Additionally, people often desire and seek out such information, but may have difficulty in finding exactly the desired information, or enough information, for example.
There is a need for techniques in online advertising relating to, among other things, use, or optimal use, of review, comment or purchase information. There is also a need for techniques for use in providing users with information including review, comment or purchase information.